Sex in West City Diaries
by Bulla-chan
Summary: Trunks gets addicted to sex. The girls he uses get pregnant, and Trunks doesn't want to handle the responsibility. SEXUAL CONTENT. UPDATE. 5.8.07!
1. 2 is enough, right?

**Sex in West City**

**A/N: I do not own Dragonball GT!**

**LEMON FIC ALERT! **

**Chapter 1: 2 is enough….Right?**

_Yes! Oh! Mm! _It started in the kitchen of one of Trunks' employee's house. You could hear all kinds of disturbing noises. The sound of pain, and the sound of pleasure all at one time. If you walked into that kitchen, there would be straws on the floor, empty bottles, and chains. Your typical sex toys. Carpet 'a, was her name. She was pretty. Long blue hair, a chest that would satisfy any man, and a butt that looked like it _needed_ one. Trunks licked her stomach, watching the pleasure in Carpet'a's eyes and the redness of her cheeks. They were both naked. None even ashamed.

By the sound of the moaning, Trunks new what he was doing was right. He looked at his watch. It was 3:30 PM. He realized that they had been going at it for more than 5 hours! It felt good, but Trunks had to "hook" off. "Sorry, but I have to head home." Trunks said putting his clothes on.

"Okay…" The blue haired girl said softly, struggling to get up. Trunks knelt down and kissed Carpet 'a on the lips. _I love you_. Trunks walked out the door and raced for home. When he got there, he expected a whole lot of questions from his mother. _Where have you been for 5 hours? You know when your CC job ends! 10:30!_

Trunks finally reached his house. He landed in front of the door, fixing his work tie so his mother wouldn't suspect anything. He wished he had some cologne. He could smell sex all over himself. He had planned to get inside without having anybody notice it though.

He unlocked the door, and slowly opened it. He looked to see if anyone was awake. It was pitch black, with just a little bit of blue coming from outside. Trunks quickly shut the door and tip-toed up to his room.

He changed clothes and lay down in his comfy bed. He tried to get some rest before work in a few hours, but he couldn't. He kept thinking about what happened and hour ago. That was the first time he had ever experienced something that felt _so_ fabulous. He wished he could go back in time and find another girl to do it with, but he new it was impossible.

"Tomorrow's another day…" Trunks yawned, scratching his chest and closing his eyes. He felt like he could keep having sex without anything going wrong. But his naïve-ness is what caused his whole life to change.

_**-----Next day. 12:00 AM---------Capsule Corp----**_

"How am I supposed to fill out all these papers? Every time I come here, I'm always having to fill something out." Trunks said, brushing through his hair with his delicate hands.

_Tehee heee! Hah! I know!_

He could hear his ditzy employee's giggling in the room across from the front desk. They were talking about something interesting. Something funny. Something obviously about Trunks, since they were exchanging looks from one another.

" I wonder what's going on? I better go see." Trunks said to himself with a nosey look on his face.

He walked over to the Employee room and knocked on the door.

"Oh! It's_ him_! Quick, Carpet'a! Go get the door. You had him first!" One girl with straight black hair said, pushing the blue haired girl towards the door.

Carpet'a opened it. "Hello, sir…." She said, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Hey…what are you guys discussing over here? I hear giggles. I want to giggle too." Trunks laughed.

"Erm. Um. We were talking about what happened on the style channel last night!" One green haired girl said.

Trunks gave Carpet'a a confused look. "Y-yeah…well..one of you want to help me with my papers? I can't fill them out all by myself."

The green haired girl stepped up in front of Trunks, pushing Carpet'a out of the way. "I would!"

"Ahh. Laura?" Trunks asked.

He never really bothered to learn any of the girls' names. They were all about looks to him.

"Actually, my name is Carmen. That girl over there is Laura." Carmen said, blushing as Trunks took her hand to lead her to his office.

_**----Trunks' office.---1:20 pm----**_

"So. You're the new girl, right? How do you like CC so far?" Trunks asked.

He didn't really care about what the hell she thought about CC. He just wanted to engage a conversation so it wouldn't seem like him wanting to fuck her was planned.

"Oh. Well, being foreign to this country…I'd have to say it is a pretty nice place!" Carmen said, sitting on Trunks' table and forging Trunks' signature on the papers.

"Cool. You're French, right?" Trunks asked.

"Yes. I speak the beautiful French language." She laughed.

"Yeah. You know what they say about French girls." Trunks smirked.

"No. What do they say?" Carmen asked, blushing even more than before.

Great. Trunks had Carmen right where he wanted her. He was planning to draw her into peer pressure. It worked on most girls for him.

"They're always afraid to…let loose, If you know what I mean." Trunks replied, raising his left eyebrow.

Carmen noticed the expression on Trunks' face. "That is not true! Who ever said that is wrong out of their mind!"

Trunks moved his hands across the table on to Carmen's hips. "Really? Well I just made that saying up. But I still think it's true. Unless of course, you want to show me that I'm wrong."

Trunks unbuttoned Carmen's CC uniform coat, exposing her bra.

"Trunks! This is going oh so fast. M-maybe we should wait until we get to know each other better!" Carmen said jumping off the table and walking around to Trunks sitting on the desk chair.

Trunks shook his head. "But wouldn't this be the best way?" He then grabbed Carmen and pinned her on the ground. He took off her coat and searched her back for the bra hooks. "Found 'em!" Trunks said, un hooking the silky pink bra quickly.

Before she knew it, she was already naked and horny. Trunks was stroking her in and out. He went faster and began going slow again. It was like this for 10 minutes, until Carmen started talking.

Gasping for air, Carmen said, "Trunks! That's—enough! I feel—as if I'm—going to throw up!" She yelled covering her mouth with both hands.

But Trunks didn't care. He went in and out faster and faster. As he kept on going, Carmen kept on making hiccup noises.

Trunks touched over Carmen's vagina area. "Wow. You get sore easily." Trunks said, hooking off. "That was fun. You can get back to work now if you want."

Carmen could barley speak. She felt like if she _did_ the word "More!" or something nasty would come out. She quickly got dressed trying to forget what had happened. "Trunks. Are we in a relationship now?"

Trunks twitched his right eye. He didn't know how to answer that. He only did it because he felt like it. "Um. Sure. You could say that."

Carmen covered her chest. "So. We're lovers now?"

Trunks' eyes widened. _Lover's? LOVER'S?_ _Yeah like 'I'll only do you when I feel like it' lovers. Hell no. Trunks wasn't about to let her walk off and think that. But he also wasn't about to let her walk off and start thinking that he used her._

"Carmen. I'll always be there for you. You are my lady. Really." Trunks said, putting on his "I'm a Gentleman" act.

A big smile came across Carmen's face. "Really?"

"Yeah. But this is a secret relationship. So don't tell anybody, okay?" Trunks winked.

"Of course! I'll do anything to be with you!" Carmen said running out the office.

"Not good. I forgot to ask her to help me finish the rest of the papers." Trunks sighed. Trunks thought for a moment. _She was pretty good. Well, I mean, she was kind of weak. But at least she was easy to control, right? Maybe I should add her to my list of girls to fuck?_

_**Trunks continued filling out papers.**_

_**------Capsule Corp----2:20 pm------**_

**_Short _chapter, huh? Well, review and I'll write up some more!**

**---OTHER STORIES RELATED TO THIS----**

**Boo Boo Babies**

**Who Do You Love More?**


	2. That's Not Mine!

**Sex in West City**

**A/N: I do not own Dragonball GT!**

**LEMON FIC ALERT! **

**Chapter 2: That's not mine!**

Wow. I haven't updated in like...a year:D Thanks for reviewing

------Capsule Corp: 6:30 AM----

Trunks walks into his office remembering all the good things that happened last night and smiling as he reminisced. He sat in his office chair and wondered who the next girl was that would fall for him. Just then a green haired girl walked into his office with a some what sad look on her face.

Trunks looked at her. "Um, hello? Who could you be?" Trunks smiled.

The girl closed the door behind her and walked towards Trunks' desk. "You don't remember? From the office yesterday...me and you..." She put her hands on her cheek trying to cover up the fact that she was blushing.

Trunks scratched his head. He had been with a lot of girls in his office yesterday and he didn't remember any of them. "Um, refersh my memory."

"I'm you're girlfriend. Remember? I'm Carmen."

"You're my WHAT? Sorry," Trunk laughed. "But I don't have a girlfriend."

Carmen sat on the table. Her eyes filled with tears. "Remember? You told me that i was your lady! That you loved me..."

Love? Love? Love? What is this love? I've never used that word before. Trunks thought. "I really don't remember. Maybe we could play a remake of yesterday?" Trunks gave her a seductive smile.

Carmen stood up. "I'm pregnant, Trunks Brief!" She quickly said, whiping away her tears.

Trunks stood up as well. He was in shock. "You're what?!" He put his hands on his head and walked around in circles. _I remember now. That last chick with the big ass that I screwed last night. Carmen, or something. Shit! Pregnant? PREGNANT? Is that even a word? You know what, that baby probably isn't mine. I-I mean...there's no proof...! She's probably a dirty whore who fucks hobboes or something. Yeah!_

Trunks stopped walking, and calmed down. "So? What's that got to do with me?"

Carmen moved her hands to her sides. "It's your baby! Yours! Yours! I checked after we..."

"Do you have proof? I mean, for all I know, you fucked another dude and he won't claim the baby, so you probably just came to me trying to make me the father." Trunks said.

"How could you say that!I've never had sex before until I met you. I know this baby is yours! You're my boyfriend, Trunks! How could you deny that this is your baby?" Carmen yelled.

Trunks rolled his eyes, sat down, and folded his arms. He then sighed. There goes that talk of "boyfriend and girlfriend" again. "Yeah, sure. Ok. Well, when the baby comes out, and looks like me, which I doubt it will, call me and I'll be happy to take care of it, okay?"

Carmen started to cry. How could Trunks deny her and her baby? He knew after all that before yesterday, Carmen was a virgin. He has a way of knowing.

Trunks stood up and walked over to where Carmen was helplessly crying. He put his hands around her waist and then he kissed her soft lips and moved his right hand towards her ass. He whispered, "I've got this fantasy. Me and you. On the grass at the park. No ones there. No one but us. I softly kiss you a few times, then I take off whatever you're wearing and start to lick you from the neck all the way down. You moan a bit, and thats hwne I know you're ready. So I pull out my– ..."

Before Trunks could finish, Carmen slapped him as hard as she could. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with ever word Trunks said. She took a deep breath.

Trunks rubbed his cheek. "What was that for? Getting a bit too graphic for you?**" **He smiled.

"How dare you try to warm me up!? That doesn't change the fact that this baby is yours! I can't take care of it alone!" Carmen yelled.

"Then go get a boyfriend!" Trunks snapped.

"Dammit, Trunks Brief! I thought you were my boyfriend!" Carmen cried.

"Well, you should stop thinking because your thoughts are never right! Its not my damn baby. You're not my girl! I know you like me, but come on! Enough is enough!" Trunks yelled.

Carmen shook her head and ran out crying.

"Pssh. Pregnant my ass. I do feel kinda sorry for her though...maybe I should...never mind.**" **Trunks sighed.

—Capsule Corp: 7:05 AM—

WELL. What an update. :D Trunks is a player. R&R, please!


End file.
